


For Hope

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [17]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader, clint x nat
Series: Season of Love [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 6





	For Hope

For Hope’s fourth birthday, she asked to go camping. And that request for the entire team, not just you and Thor. You tried to point out that it was chilly in November, that Calder was barely three months old, and it would be much more pleasant in late May or early June. However, your stubborn child just was not having it. It was the only thing on her list. 

So, it was the week before Thanksgiving, just days after her birthday, and you were on your way to a campsite. Being the entire team, plus two kids, it took three SUVs. Then, you also needed the room for all the gear- especially because everyone needed to keep warm. Steve drove your SUV with Thor in the passenger’s seat, and you between the kids in the back. In the other SUV was Nat driving, Clint in the passenger’s seat, Tony, Sam, and Wanda in the back. Then, in the last one was Bucky driving, Bruce in the passenger’s seat, and Vis in the back. 

Tony tried getting Hope to agree to the cabin type camping- and watching the inventor try to appeal to an almost four year old as this was planned was hysterical. He tried telling her there would be WiFi so that she could watch Netflix and Disney. She simply shook her head. Then he tried to say they would have a microwave for popcorn. She shook her head again. He went through every single thing he could possibly think of. And failed. 

Pulling up to the area that Tony had rented, you leaned forward to look out of the windshield better. “He got a nice area.” You smiled. 

Thor beamed. “The best for Hope.” He agreed. “He said there’s also a dock, but clearly that won’t be used this time.” He noted as everyone parked. 

* * *

Once everyone was out of the SUVs, Nat pulled out a small waterproof safe. “Alright. Cellphones!” She smirked as Tony looked damn near offended. “Yup. We’re gonna rough it. No technology.” She opened it up, waiting for people to put their phones in. “It’s two days.” Which in reality, was not a lot of time. “You get them once we’re packed up to go home.” 

Steve put his in easily, followed by Bucky, Thor, you, Clint, Bruce, and Wanda. Nat’s had already been in there. Everyone looked at Tony, who sighed. Grumbling, he came over to put it in there. “Ya know, you were more fun before Legolas tied you down.” 

“I’m usually doing the tying.” She winked, making you laugh and Clint blush. Shutting the box, she locked it. “I’m not opening this up for two days. Now. Let’s unload everything and get camp set up.” It was surprising that she was looking forward to this so much. Hope was already playing with a stick close by, giggling.

Thor put his hand on your lower back. “Watch the children, and we can set everything up.” He kissed your cheek. 

You smirked. “I have to watch Tony, too?” You teased. “Because then I might need help.” You looked at Tony and stuck your tongue out at him. “I still love you.” 

He chuckled. “I love you, too.” He assured you, going to help the others unload. If you would have told him just months ago that he’d be willingly camping- sans tech- he would have laughed at you. However, here he was. All because a little girl batted her eyelashes, and put her little foot down about what she wanted for her birthday. Which he could get behind. 

* * *

Finally, the tents were set up, everyone’s bags were put away, and everyone was looking forward to lunch. You had fed Calder in the tent you would be sharing with Hope and Thor while Steve and Bucky gathered some wood for a fire. By the time that you came out, they had just gotten a fire started. Calder was wrapped up against your chest, and you kept kissing the top of his head as you sat in one of the chairs. Hope was playing with Clint in some trees about ten feet away, teaching her how to climb. 

“Hot dogs okay with everyone?” Bruce asked, figuring that was easy enough. “We can have some chips with it.” He added. Hell, the back of Bucky’s SUV was nothing but food. And you had a feeling that someone would wind up making a run for something at some point. 

You nodded. “Sounds good to me.” You smiled. Everyone agreed, and Bruce and Steve started getting to work on lunch. “I’ll make dinner tonight, though. I was thinking chili. I grabbed all the stuff for it. I don’t think Hope will eat it, so I’ll make her one of those little mac and cheese cups and some fruit.” You glanced to where her and Clint were when you heard her laughter. You burst into laughter, as well, as you saw Clint hanging upside down in the tree. Looking so done with it. Calder started to cry at the startle. “Awe, I’m sorry, buddy.” You patted his back gently. 

Thor came over and took him gently. “Perhaps you should save Barton from Hope.” He said playfully. “I believe she is wearing him out.” He added, making you laugh. 

Getting up, you grinned. “I’m sure Nat will be thankful when he sleeps tonight. I’m sure that he’s going to be bored once it’s night.” You knew that he rarely went to bed before 11. What would he do here once you got the kids to bed, and there had to be some quiet? 

* * *

Hope yawned that night, curled up on Bucky’s lap. All of you had bundled up, and she was wrapped up in a blanket, as well. That, paired with Bucky’s heat, made her eyes droop. He smiled softly, not minding one bit. This wasn’t where he had ever expected to be, but he loved Hope as his niece. Once her breathing evened out, he looked towards you and Thor. “Want me to get her into your tent?” He offered. 

You shook your head. “I think we’ll all turn in, actually.” You told him. “Calder will be up in an hour or two to eat.” You chuckled. “But, I’ll keep this in mind when I can’t get one of these guys to sleep.” If he could get them to sleep in half the time, that would be amazing. 

He grinned. “Anytime, doll.” He agreed. Thor had Calder, so you went over to lift your sleeping daughter. “Sleep well.” 

* * *

The next morning, you were shocked to find  _ Tony _ making breakfast for everyone. In all the time you’d known him, you had never seen him cook. “You can cook?” You asked, shocked. “Since when?” 

He shrugged a shoulder as others started to come out of their tents. “Always.” He admitted. “I just always had other things to spend my time on.” He said easily. “Why waste time on cooking when I could be in the lab? Or being forced to some boring meeting?” He made a face, making Hope giggle. “So, if I don’t have my toys here, or my tech, why not make use of my time by feeding my family?” 

You smiled at that. “Thank you, Tony.” You went over and kissed his cheek. “I might hide your toys more often now if we get Mr. Family Man.” You teased, making him roll his eyes playfully. “Smells good!” You told him. 

“Thanks.” He grinned. “It’ll be done in about five minutes.” He told everyone. “Bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.” Tony explained. “So, what’s the plans for today? I think I saw a trail on our way here, maybe check that out?” He suggested. “End the day with s’mores?” 

“I like that idea.” Steve grinned. 


End file.
